Minor Subplots/April Fools
In the Chinese mainland server, the events Circus Night and The Smile Circus were released to celebrate April's Fool, and the story mainly focuses on the pair Smile and Claire of December Troupe. Characters in the Subplot *Smile/Samuel (Circus Night and Joker and Magic Card) *Claire (Joker & Diamond Mask and Aria of Night) Nikki and Co. *Nikki *Momo *Bobo *Kimi *Yue Qianshuang *Ming Shuiyuan Other *Fantasy Envoy *Lisa *Toto *Aron Interpretation Circus Night Taking place in the Celebration Square of Apple Federation, the popular December Troupe hosted a tour show. The plotline is different for each play and is only revealed once the show starts, which made Nikki question why people would attend blind. Momo explained that the charm lied in the mysteriousness, which piqued everyone's interest. From the looks of how crowded it was, the strategy seemed to work. Then, when Bobo was about to approach Nikki with Toto in tow, a joker popped up, throwing Nikki off her game and almost messing up her styling. They questioned who that girl was but gets cut off when Bobo arrived, excited for the show she had been dreaming to see. Momo became confused when she learned that there are ticket scalpers in Miraland, and to answer Bobo's question to how Nikki obtained the tickets—as even the ticket scalpers had difficulty gaining them—she answered that they were a gift from a director, having styled a Romeo suit for him in V1: 2-S2 Royce Interrupts Again. He also said that if she was early, she got to see the rehearsal! They then saw the joker and Aron going backstage, wearing bizarre dressing. They decided to follow them. They got caught by the theater manager, who happened to be Lisa, who once again was working undercover. Nikki and co. proceeded to explain why they sneaked around again, in which Lisa responded with a styling contest based on Yvette's style. After losing the battle, Lisa decided to spill the beans, seeing no reason not to as Nikki has the permission to see the rehearsal. She revealed the theme of the show, "The Joker & The Diamond Mask", and said that weirdly-dressed person was the joker in the story. Nikki thought it was weird for the joker to wander on about outside, but Lisa didn't care as long as it didn't concern the giant diamond on the diamond mask, which she was tasked to protect. The diamond is real and is exclusive to the royal family of Lilith. It is said that there even is a touching story behind it. In order to catch the joker's attention and hear the story behind it, Lisa suggested to dress up to Mela's mature and sexy level. They succeeded and Nikki asked why the joker tried to mess up her styling earlier, which the joker thought was a bit rude, as they hadn't introduced themselves yet. Nikki apologized and introduced themselves, which the joker found cute as she was only joking. When Bobo asked for the story, the joker responded that they just had to see the show themselves, which was just about to start. Momo concluded that there was nothing special about the joker, judging on how they ended their sentences with "yo's". As it started to get chilly, they put on warm clothes and headed to the audience. According to the item Circus Wonder Night, the show started at 7 PM. Two clowns performed the show: Smile and Claire, although the latter never revealed her identity. Their task was to spread joy and happiness to the audience, but while Smile did so in an overjoyous manner, Claire had to suppress her gloomy feelings. It was superficial for both of them, but for Claire—who was the diamond mask bearer—its magic affected her very negatively. The diamond mask stole the audiences' sadness away and granted them joy at the cost of the wearer, who absorbed all the pain and sorrow. In the end, she had forgotten how to smile. The Smile Circus Taking place one year later after the events of Circus Night, Nikki and Co. (Momo, Bobo and Kimi) found themselves outside the Celebration Square. They were there to see the Smile Circus—a show unaffiliated with the December Troupe—and learned that they didn't need to buy tickets: they just had to buy to play festival games and win price cards. Despite the show being famous and free of charge however, not many people came to the square because of a terrible rumor. The rumor said that the clown's cards were imbued with magic that saps the happiness out of people. Momo uttered how contradicting it was and wanted to sit out on the activities, which Bobo responded by pulling his ears. Nikki and Co. then spot Yue Qianshuang and Ming Shuiyuan. As Bobo fawned over Yue too loudly, the two noticed them and approached them, with Yue being morbidly curious. Nikki quickly explained that they read an article about their designs in the Amphithea News, and how they loved their designs. Flattered, Yue complimented Nikki back, saying how Ming had already told her about Nikki. They were actually on their way to the Federal Military Technology Expo but heard about the rumors, so they decided to briefly investigate the matter. After they entered, Nikki and Co. participated in the games to win cards, with quizzes being one of the games. Momo had also traded the magic cards for snacks at some point. Since Momo was sad that he never got grilled fish, Bobo suggested that they just forget about the performance and go home, indicating that she too was scared of the rumor. However, Momo protested, as he still wanted to see it. That was when Smile popped up, asking for the magic cards. Nikki complied, and Smile was amazed over the amount of cards she had, disappearing soon thereafter for the show. Nikki and Co. were suspicious of her, and that was when they remembered Smile from last year's show. Believing she had tricks up her sleeve, Bobo asserted that they had to sneak in and check it out, in which Ming Shuiyuan rejects: the cards were mundane and was nothing special. But Yue Qianshuang insisted, thinking it was much more fun to sneak around and find out the truth. After putting on inconspicuous clothing as per Kimi's suggestion, Nikki and Co. saw another clown practicing card tricks. That clown was Claire. Smile immediately spotted them and called them out. Nikki rebutted, saying the rumors were true, but Smile just shrugged it off, thinking they didn't understand. Claire was one of the most famous clowns in the December Troupe but because of the diamond mask, she had left the Troupe brokenheartedly. Smile's justification was to take back all happiness she gave to the public, and it worked. Nikki and Kimi then remembered last year's event. When Bobo asked where she got the cards from, Smile said that a strange man in a cape gave them to her, and that was the Fantasy Envoy. She hadn't seen him since then and hadn't had the chance to thank him yet, but as the gang realized the farce and was just about to reveal the truth, Yue interrupted them and said that the show was about to start, insisting on leaving right away. In the auditorium, Nikki and Co. reflected on their conversation with Smile. She had left the December Troupe to start her own circus, and as for Yue's actions, she explained her reasoning behind it, saying that as long as Claire got better it didn't matter if the cards were magic or not. Nikki said that the cards wasn't the thing that helped her, but Smile's support. Additional Notes *In Circus Night, Smile also goes by the name Samuel. Considering the way she jokes about "actually being a boy" and Samuel being a masculine name, it might be her real name. This joke is also supported by how Lisa describes her as a "weirdly-dressed guy". *During the performance of the Smile Circus, Smile and Claire are accompanied by bears and cats, respectively. *At the end of the Smile Circus, revealed in the description of The Clown's Secret, a light seemed to be flowing on the card, suggesting that the cards might have actually been magical. Gallery Circus Night.jpg|Smile (Circus Night) Joker Diamond Mask.jpg|Claire (Joker & Diamond Mask) Joker and Magic Card.jpg|Smile (Joker and Magic Card) Aria of Night.jpg|Claire (Aria of Night) Category:Plot